


Keep Passing the Open Windows

by qillerkueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qillerkueen/pseuds/qillerkueen
Summary: Freddie Mercury doesn't get sick.





	Keep Passing the Open Windows

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first non-maylor fic! i hope you enjoy and cry. also sorry for a short chapter! just wanted to get this started. the rest will be longer for sure

**LONDON - 1982**

_**Hot Space** _

 

“In your song  _ Life is Real, _ what do you mean by the line ‘Love is a roulette wheel’?” A reporter asks once the room is quiet. “Are you implying that the more partners you have...the more chances you have of...contracting something?”

Freddie makes eye contact with the man, confused, “What?” Cameras flash and Freddie sits back in his chair. “I don’t know. I haven’t figured out love yet.”

The reporter is persistent in trying to get an answer out of the lead singer, “But it implies something else, Freddie.”

“ _ This guy’s an ass… _ ” Freddie thinks to himself, and then replies with: “That might be a better question for Rog.” He turns to the drummer and smirks.

“Watch it,” Roger mumbles.

Another reporter goes to ask another question, “Freddie! Concerning your private life- there are lots of pictures of you in the tabloids looking drunk or ill.”

At this point, the frontman had enough. He looks down at the man, his glasses slipping, “Which one is it? Ill or drunk?”

“I had a cold last week if anyone cares,” John Deacon speaks up, hoping to drive the attention away from Freddie’s personal life to the band or their album, anything but these horrid questions. These reporters have no respect for Freddie, or the rest of them, for that matter.

After the interview ends, Brian is mumbling to himself. Things like “ _ How dare they ask Fred those things _ ” or “ _ Why couldn’t they just ask about the damn album _ ”.

John, Brian, and Roger all knew of Freddie’s habits of multiple lovers and drugs and drinking- but it wasn’t something they could control. And if they tried, their beloved singer would lash out at them. Confronting him about those questions would only make matters worse.


End file.
